The Prince and the witch
by vladilena count
Summary: This will be a Twilight and Disney Descendants crossover. Where Bella was getting dump by Edward and then something happens to her that causes her to get powers. Then she is transported to the world of the Descendants and meets people who actually except her. This will be very ooc and will follow the movie of Descendants, but will be very different. Edward bashing.
1. Chapter 1

''I don't want a pathetic, stupid human for a mate. You were just a toy for me to play with, but then my family had to get so attached to you and I knew that I had to leave you before they wanted to change you.'' Edward taunted.

''You were right you are a monster, you have no soul.'' I spat.

''Oh trust me I am only doing this world a favor, but I have to go and when I get back I expect you here. Ready for when I take your life.'' He smile and then suddenly I was thrown back.

Slamming into the trees, I could taste the blood in my mouth and that drove him nuts. Heaving myself up, breathing hard through my nose. I couldn't open my mouth and have him smelling my blood. That would get me killed. He came closer, smiling like he had won a prized. Pushing up, when all of a sudden my body felt like it was on fire, not the burning of changing. Like my body was rearranging and creating something inside me. I drop at the pain and I couldn't stop the screaming that wanted to get out.

''What a weak whore you are, maybe I should have a sample at what I-'' he stop speaking as he my head shot up to him.

''What the hell are you.'' He growled.

Still in pain, but I got up and raised my hand to the sky. Closing my eyes and I thought of getting out of her, to go some place safe. Someplace that no one would hurt me. That was when I felt the wind picking up and my body feeling like it wasn't there anymore. It felt like I was falling asleep and everything was fading away.

The last thing that I heard was a growl and then everything was gone, there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom..." "do.." the voices were getting louder.

"Fairy Godmother says that she is fine, but we need to watch because of how far she has fallen. Its so strange how can she have fallen from the sky, the only way that happen is magic and well magic isn't used anymore."

MAGIC!

Oh gosh what is going on. Trying to open my eyes, but they felt like there was rocks covering them. Raising my hands and rube my eyes, there was so sand. Ignoring the talking, I pry my eyes open and get blinded by the light. Covering my eyes and I groan.

''Opps,'' Then the lights slowly went out and I was able to open my eyes.

Letting my eyes get adjusted I look up at the gold ceiling and counted to 20. When the 20 seconds were done I turn my head around and see that I was in a really big room, there was also people here. They were looking at me such concern that I have never seen, not from my parents and not from them. There was a small women, who was griping close to a big man. There was also this plump women, who look very straight forward. Then there was a boy who seemed to be my age and was sitting right next to me, they were all silent waiting for me. Sitting up and was happy that I had felt no pain, but only this weird feeling in my body.

''Um what's going on?'' I look up at the man and women.

''That is what we like to know, seeing as you just literally dropped from the sky. Also do you need water or something?'' the guy next to me ask.

''Yes please. Wait I dropped from the sky? Did that weird feeling help me get away from that monster.'' I was speaking out loud.

''Help you getting away from a monster? May I ask but were are you from?'' the plump women came forward.

''I am from Forks Washington.'' They look confused, but the women next to me.

''You are from another dimension, that is not possible. I had made sure that all doors may never open, not since the vampire had done and I made sure that I was the only one that is able to open it.'' I look at her and see that she was really thinking hard.

''Really, when he was hurting me and throwing me around. I felt my whole body was burning, not changing, but burning. Then everything was changing around me and then everything faded, then I wake up here. Also may I have your names, my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella.''

''My name is Fairygod Mother,'' ''My name is Bell, this is my husband Adam and this is our son Ben.''

''Wait hold up, your names are Fairygod Mother, Bell and Adam? Oh this is great, you guys are ledges in my dimension. I love all the fairy tales, especially you guys and the little mermaid.''

''Really, we are fairy tales.'' Ben looked all excited.

''Yeah every who didn't leave their childhood behind loves and I am one of them.'' I smile and then thought about my parents.

''What's wrong?''

''I am thinking about my parents, wondering if they are okay and if that monster isn't hurting them.'' I look at them.

''I will see what I can do so that you can see them,'' God mother said.

''Okay since you are here, you should be living with us and be announced as a distance family member. Since you look like Ben, for some reason.

''Okay.''

The rest of the day I was forced to stay in the bed and Ben watching me, making sure that I do not get out. They really care that I am okay, I really like it. Ben and I spoke about everything and he taught me what was going on here. Everything was the same, but famous people, movies, books, and so much more were really different. Then I told him about my world and I can tell that he is happy here, not in my world. Tell you the truth, I am too. But I still wonder about my parents and what had happen to Edward. Hopefully that asshole was hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few months since I had came to this strange place and they had excepted me into the royal family. I actually see them as my family and wished I was born here and not in Forks. To be born to a connected family and to people who wanted children.

Anyway, I am going to be meeting the rest of the the royal families and meeting with the ones I will be going to school with. No matter where I go there is always school, oh well. I am hoping that I will not be meeting gossip girls and guys that think that they are so amazing. I wonder what they will teach us and how they will be going at it.

''Bella!'' I hear Ben yell.

''What?'' I put my phone down and look up.

''I have somethings to ask you and wonder what you think of it.'' he sat next to me.

''Okay give it to me,''

''What wold you think of letting the 4 major evil villains kids coming here from Isle of the Lost,'' I look into his eyes and see that he really wants to do this.

''I think that everyone needs a chance and have that choice if they want to lead a different life than their parents. I know that I never want to have the same marriage as my parents, to cheat on each other and then blame each other for everything wrong. I want love and have that trust I see in your parents.''

''Our parents Bella, they are our parents. I know that they think you are the daughter they have always wanted.'' He breaths deeply, ''So I will be telling them and hope that dads doesn't go all beast one me.''

''They wont and also don't you have dress fitting?'' he looks wide eyes and than starts running.

Smiling, I started walking to his room where I know the measuring guy will be. Looking down at my dress and wonder how things have change and how I actually like dressing up, Belle makes it fun. Not something that will only get me a guy into my pants. Renee was a slut, I know I shouldn't say that and all, but I was the one to make sure that she had her birth control. Making sure that that the guy she had slept with is not a killer and that they are gone by morning.

Arriving to his room and walk into Adam freaking out, Belle was trying to hold him back.

''So Ben you have told them the news?'' I smile.

''Yup. Do you think I should run and never come out again?'' Ben ran his hand through his hair and smile.

''No, I think you are doing a great job and your father is only thinking of the bad side,'' Looking right at them.

''Fine but if anything goes wrong it is on you,'' With that, the children of the 4 most evil villains are coming here.

Today is the day I will be introduce to everyone and will be starting the training of my magic, it seems that I was given the magic. That faith had given it to me and sent me here, no one knows why. Anyway, Belle was helping me get ready and she was so much better than any girl I have meet with shopping.

''Bella I think you should wear this yellow dress, ( the one that Emma Watson wore,) I think it would look very nice with your skin tone,'' she held a puffy dress and I actually like it.

''Wow it's very beautiful, yeah I will wear it.'' with that I had a dress, it was really cool since it was a really last minute.

''Okay lets go back home and get ready,'' Quickly we went to the limo, making sure that no one saw me.

''Belle I was wondering, why doesn't anyone use magic?'' I ask as we went back.

''Because of those monsters, the vampires, as you know they love the taste of magic blood and was attacking people left and right. So many had such their magic away, every magic creature ran away and haven't been since. When the vampire were sent away, people were still very afraid to unlock it. Except the evil ones, who abused the power they were given.''

That got me thinking, if it was all gone then why can I feel the magic. Like it was hiding and wanted to be found, I wanted to find it. Looking out the window I can see all the side characters that every movie has, they all had kids and I can see the love. I always wanted to lived in Disney Land, I always love the thought of living in the magical world like this and leave the cruel world.

Once home, Belle took me to her bathroom and got me all pretty. She had some help with some of the maids and one hair dresser. When Alice did this, I can tell she was only doing this to please Edward. I know she was okay with how I dressed, but didn't want to let Edward down.

''Okay you are almost finish, but there was something we wanted to give to you.'' then Ben and Adam come inside.

''What?'' I gave them a small smile.

''We want to make you apart of our family permanently.'' they held out a piece of paper.

Taking the paper and see that they were adoption papers. They wanted me.

''All you have to do is sign and you will become our daughter.''

''Yes, I will sign it.'' Ben held a pen and I quickly sign.

Today was the day I had gotten the family I had always wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

''You ready Bella?''

''Yeah, I just don't really like the attention and I so get it I want to hide under a hole. Never wanting to see the sun again.'' Adam and Belle can only smile.

''I almost did the same thing when Adam had made me the queen, but then I thought that I shouldn't that I should me happy and be with the people who make me happy. So I suck it up and went for it, only three seconds later I was on top of the cake. Thinking all that had caused me to panic and make a fool of myself, but then I had someone who actually started eating cake of me to cheer me up,'' We both looked at Adam.

''I'm sorry I wasn't going to waste perfectly good cake,'' I smile as Belle kissed Adam, made me want to have what they have.

''Your highness, it is time. All the guess are here and are in the ballroom.''

Taking a deep breath and followed them to the doors, they went first. Closing my eyes and thought of my old self, thinking how she was a girl that wasn't me. That I am stronger and more powerful, that the girl who lived in fear of love and happiness is gone. I don't want to be the same girl who always thought of her parents failed marriage or think about how everyone I knew only used me. I will never become that girl again, I will be strong.

''Princess are you ready?''

''Yes and please call me Bella,'' I smile at the servant, he gone pink face.

''Of course, Bella.'' He opens the door as they announce my name.

''Presenting the new princess Isabella.''

Walking down the stairs, with my head held high and with a smile on my face. Seeing every single one them looking at me, looking at me with the attention I have never thought anyone would look at me with. Going to Adam, Belle, and Ben, they each held a piece of a royal jewelry. Adam held a small tiara, Belle with a ring and Ben with the bracelet of royal blood.

''With this I present to all the Princess of Auradon and my daughter.'' Adam put the tiara on me.

''Also as my daughter,'' Belle put on the necklace.

''As my sister,'' Ben put on the ring.

With a big smile they face me to the people and everyone bowed. Wow all the royal fairy tails were bowing to me, I don't like them bowing to me. But I knew that they had too. Walking to my new family and bowed to them, they bowed in return. I am so glad that I had been taught to do this before or I could have made a huge mess.

''We welcome Isabella Swan to our family and welcome to the kingdom as the new princess,''

''Long live the princess,'' they all yell.

''Thank you all for welcoming me to this family and to my new home. Now may we have a night of fun,''

The music started playing and I went to the buffet table, wanting to try the food. Getting to the table I see that was so much to choose from and I didn't know what to choose, so I got what ever my hand touch. But as I was eating I got tackle by all the other royal families and the minor people that wanted to meet me, they also wanted me to meet their sons. Great I am already being hounded by people who want me to marry their sons. Not cool and not fun.

I was talking to Aladdin and Jasmine, who was also trying to get me to talk to their very young son. I guess no matter where you will always have those families that want to put their child on the highest position there is. There was low kingdoms who rule small land, but this one rules all of them and many want that power. As I was speaking to them, I felt magic that was coming out and it was very angry.

''I am sorry, but I have something very important to do.''

''Of course Princess.'' Nodding I went searching for the magic.

So closing my eyes, making my magic touch the angry one. I am so happy that the Fairy Godmother was teaching me how to me in touch with my magic. As my magic was searching I felt more than one, but they were still locked away and they felt like Ben's. Just beginning to open up. It was coming from a family that was in the corner and the parents were glaring at their son, by the looks of it they can be Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella. Walking to them and when I got close I can hear what they are saying.

''Chad why are you not getting close to the Princess!'' Great another one.

''Why do you care, you have Erin to get the kingdom! Why can't you leave me alone!'' I slid to him and smile to his parents.

''Hi, I wanted to introduce myself to you,'' I smile big , they were looking very shock.

''Oh hello. My name is Ella and this Charming, this is our sons Erin and Chad.'' They bowed and I bowed to them.

''So your Cinderella and Prince Charming,''

''Yes?'' I shook my head.

''I was wondering if I may speak to your son Chad?'' I smile.

''Oh okay,'' Chad looked at me shock and his magic was slowly calming down.

Leading him to the back and made sure that no one was follow us. We made it to a garden, a rose garden. He was not talking only following me and it was scaring med.

''Hey you okay?''

''You can do what I can do.''


End file.
